Mianhae
by guixiannim
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook. KRY / "Kau orangnya ..! Selama ini dia menyukaimu..! apa kau tak tau..? Dia sangat mencintaimu, Dia sangat sakit saat melihatmu dengan yeoja yang baru kau kenal, dan kau tambah lagi bebanya dengan kau membencinya..! Kau yang membuat semua ini jadi rumit..!" kata seorang yeoja pada seorang namja yang terlihat gelisah.


Mianhae..

Chapter 1

Genre : Entahlah.

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

**Boy Band K.R.Y**

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Ryeowook

-Kim Yesung

**Adik Kakak**

-Kim Hyesung (OC)

-Kim Hyunsung (OC)

-Lee Hyunhwa (OC)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Ini FF lama saya,, kalo ngga salah ini sih FF pertama yang saya buat, Dan ini bukan yaoi, dulu mah saya ga bisa buat yaoi -_-

Dan mungkin ini ff agak aneh, garing dan ga tau kemana arah ini FF berjalan.

Dan itu bahasanya masih sangat berantakan, miann ga boychan edit, soalnya males :D . dan bahasanya itu pake lu gua/?/

Yesungdah langsung aja ne... :D

Happy Reading \(^0^)/

Hyunhwa's Pov

Anyeong naneun Lee Hyunhwa imnida..! Pagi ini eh aniya maksudku setiap pagi aku harus ke rumah kedua sahabatku untuk berangkat bersama..! Yah karena rumah mereka searah dengan jalan ke sekolah..! Jadi aku yang harus menyusul mereka berdua..! Yasudah aku mau berangkat dulu ke rumah hyesung daahh..!

Aku berjalan keluar rumah setelah berpamitan pada umma dan appa ku.

~Ting Tong~ aku memencet bel rumah hyesung saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Eh Hyunie nonna..! Masuklah nonna..! Sungie nonna masih mandi..!" kata seorang namja yang lebit muda dariku 1 tahun, ne itu dongsaeng hyesung.

"Yah kenapa anak itu baru mandi..!" Gerutuku lalu duduk di sofa.

"Kalau saja appa tak membangunkan dia..! Pasti sekarang dia masih tidur..!" Kata hyunsung lalu berjalan menaiki tangga.

'Yah terkadang aku bingung kenapa aku mempunyai sahabat seperti dia..! Apa lagi cho kyuhyun..! Aissh..' batinku menyesal.

"Umma appa sungie berangkat..! Kajja hyun..!"kata hyesung mengajakku jalan.

"Kenapa lama sekali..!" bentakku.

"Hehehe mianhae..!" katanya kami berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah kyuhyun yang berjarak 5rumah dari rumah hyesung.

"ANYEONG AJHUMA...!" teriak hyesung saat memasuki rumah kyuhyun.

'Aissh yah begitulah dia selalu saja blak-blakkan padahalkan ada bell..! Tak usah berteriak..!' batinku lalu berjalan masuk mengikutinya.

"Ajhuma kyu mana..?" tanyanya.

"Di atas masih tidur..! Kalian bangunkan dia..! Ajhuma sudah lelah membangunkan dia..!" kata umma kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ne ajhuma..! Kajja hyun..!" ajaknya.

"Ah aniya kau saja..! Aku malas berhadapan dengan setan itu..!" Kataku.

"Yasudah..!" katanya lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar kyuhyun.

Author's Pov

"HYAA CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN...!" teriak seorang yeoja tepat di telinga namja yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Ah diem lu berisik ah..!" kata sang namja lalu menjauhkan wajah sang yeoja dari telinganya dan menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Ihh pabbo nyebelin amat sih..!" kata hyesung lalu memukul kepala kyuhyun.

"Ah gua siram tau rasa lu..!" kata hyesung mempunyai ide, dia lalu turun menuju dapur.

"Ajhuma sungie minta es batu dan airnya ya..!" teriak yeoja itu.

"Ne..!" langsung saja setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia perlukan dia berlari keatas.

"Rasakan ini..!" kata yeoja bernama hyesung sambil menumpahkan sebaskom air dingin karena ada banyak es batunya juga.

"HWAAAA PABBO DINGIN HYAAKK SUNGIE PABBO SETAN AISSSH..!" racau namja yang hyesung bangunkan itu, sambil membuang es batu yang berada di ranjangnya.

"Ahahaha salahmu sendiri kenapa dari tadi kau tak bangun..! Cepat kita bisa terlambat tau..!" kata hyesung.

"Iya-iya..! Sana-sana..! Jadi gila gua kalau elu yang bangunin..!" Kata kyuhyun lalu mendorong hyesung agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ahaha dasar pemalas..!" kata hyesung masih tetap saja tertawa.

"Eh kau apakan dia..?" tanya umma kyuhyun.

"Sungie siram dengan air es beserta es batunya ajhuma..!" kata hyesung sambil cengengesan.

"Kau ini ada saja idemu..!" Kata umma kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Yakk kau ini udah main sarapan aja..!" Kata hyesung pada hyunhwa.

"Lumayan tau..! Tadi sih kau tak memberiku sarapan...!" kata hyunhwa sambil terus memakan sarapannya.

"Yah lu kira gua di kasih makan apa ama umma gua..! Salah lu sih kenapa pagi amat datengnya..!" Kata hyesung.

"Yah kok gua sih..!" kata hyunhwa pabbo.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar..! Ini kau sarapan saja dulu..!" Kata umma kyuhyun sambil mengambilkan nasi goreng untuk hyesung.

"Nah begini kan enak ajhuma..! Woah makan gratis deh..!" kata hyesung lalu duduk.

"Diem bisa gak sih..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Ne ne bawel...!" kata hyesung lalu memakan sarapannya.

"Umma appa kyu brangkat..! He kalian berdua kenapa pakai sarapan segala sih..! Kajja brangkat ah..!" kata kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kyu lu jahat amat sih..! Gua baru mau makan..!" kata hyesung lalu menyendok nasi tapi di jatuhkan oleh kyuhyun.

"Lu gak tau malu banget sih sarapan di rumah orang..! Gak di kasih makan ya di rumah..!" Kata kyuhyun lalu menarik hyesung yang masih duduk.

"Kyu nanggung bentar ngapa..! Gua belum makan sama sekali nih..!"! kata hyesung.

"Issh ni anak bawel amat sih... Nih makan...!" kata kyuhyun sambil menyendok nasi yang ada di piring hyesung lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut hyesung.

"Udahkan..! Kajja..! appa umma kita brangkat..!" pamit kyuhyun. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan keluar rumah, sedangkan hyesung masih berusaha mengyunyah nasi yang di suapkan kyuhyun tadi.

"Eh lu jangan makan melulu ngapa..!" kata kyuhyun sambil memukul bahu hyesung.

"Ahh pabbo..! Gua nelen nasi yang lu kasih..! Banyak amat sih gila lu..!" bentak hyesung sambil memegangi tenggorokanya.

"Ya elu sih ngapain juga sarapan di rumah gua..?" Kata kyuhyun.

"Gua gak sarapan bodo...! Die yang sarapan..!" kata hyesung menunjuk hyunhwa.

"Apasih..! Udeh gua gak ikut-ikut..!" kata hyunhwa lalu memasang earphonenya.

"Ah udah diam aja kyu..! Masih pagi juga debad..!" Kata hyesung pelan, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam mengangguk.

"Loh..! Yah park ajhussi bukain gerbangya dong...!" Pinta hyesung.

"Ne nonna sebentar..!" kata seorang namja lalu berjalan menghampiri gerbang dan membuka gemboknya.

"Nah gitukan baik..!" puji hyesung.

"Sudah kalian bertiga cepat masuk sebelum ada guru di kelas..!" Kata park ajhusi.

"Ne ajhusi gomawo..!" Kata hyesung lalu mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka.

"Yah gimana nih ada choi songsae..?" tanya hyunhwa bingung.

"Ya udah masuk aja ngapa..! Kajja..!" kata hyesung lalu memasuki kelas tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mian songsae kami terlambat..!" Kata hyesung lalu membungkukan badanya sedikit.

"Dari mana kalian..?" tanya choi songsae.

"Dari rumah kyu songsae..! Bangunin dia susah banget..! Trus niatnya mau makan tapi gak jadi karena tu si setan udah ngajak brangkat..! Jadi laper ini songsae..!" kata hyesung dan menunjuk kyuhyun saat mengatakan 'setan'.

"Lalu mau kalian sekarang apa...?" tanya choi songsae tegas.

"Makan songsae..!" kata hyesung cepat lalu mendapatkan pukulan di bahunya oleh kedua temannya.

"Apasih..!" kata hyesung saat menengok.

"Diam..! Jadi mau kalian makan...?" tanya choi songsae lagi.

"Ne songsae..!" kata hyesung.

"Baiklah ini belilah makanan untuk kalian bertiga..! Kalau sudah selesai makan kembali ke kelas...!" kata choi songsae sambil memberikan uang lembaran.

"Hyaa gomawo songsae..! Kajja..!" ajak hyesung pada kedua temanya, mereka bertiga berjalan bertiga menuju kanntin.

"Eh pabbo perasaan gua gak enak deh..!" kata kyuhyun sambil memukul kepala hyesung.

"Apaansih..! Udah terima aja deh..!" kata hyesung meyakinkan kedua temannya.

"Ntar kalau di hukum gimana coba..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Ya udah jalani aja kali..!" kata hyesung lalu memesan makanan untuk mereka, lalu kembali ke meja mereka duduk.

"Lu pabbo enak banget ngomongnya sih..!" kata kyuhyun lalu mencubit lengan hyesung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah lu kyu sakit semua badan gua..! Udah diem aja lu yang penting makan..!" kata hyesung lalu beranjak dari duduknya, berpindah dari di sebelah kyuhyun sekarang dia duduk di sebelah hyunhwa.

"Eh kalau ada apa-apa lu tanggung jawab ne..!" kata hyunhwa takut.

"Ne chagiyya gua bakalan tanggung jawab deh..!" kata hyesung lantang, dan seorang yeoja paruh baya datang membawa tiga minuman dan makanan.

"Ciyus..! Miapah..!" kata kyuhyun sok luekoh.

"Ihh evil gua gak mau tanggung jawab ama elu..! Gua tanggung jawabin die ajeh..!" Kata hyesung langsung mengambil makannannya, dan memakannya.

"Lu jahat banget sih ama gua..!" kata kyuhyun lalu memakan makanannya juga.

"Bodo..! Hyun cepet makan nih..!" kata hyesung menyuruh hyunhwa makan.

"Tapi gua takut kalau di hukum..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Udah tenang aja lu gak bakalan kena hukum..! Gua yang bakalan dihukum..! Cepet nih makan...!" kata hyesung.

.

.

.

"Huaahh kenyang deh..!" kata hyesung saat berjalan ke kelas bersama dua sahabatnya.

"Gimana nih..?" kata hyunhwa.

"Apanya gimana..?" tanya hyesung balik.

"Kalau di hukum..! Gua takut banget..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Udah deh lu gak bakalan di hukum..!" kata hyesung.

"Anyeong songsae..!" kata hyesung saat memasuki kelas, sedangkan hyunhwa sekarang bersembunyi di balik hyesung.

"Bagaimana apa sudah kenyang..?" tanya choi songsae.

"Yah sedikit songsae..! Sebenarnya masih lapar..!" kata hyesung cengengesan.

"Gile lu kebo atau apasih..! Makannya banyak amat..!" kaya kyu memukul kepala hyesung.

"Diem lu..!" kata hyesung.

"Nah karena kalian sudah kenyang sekarang..! CEPAT BERSIHKAN SELURUH HALAMAN DI SEKOLAH INI DAN BUANG SEMUA SAMPAH YANG ADA DI TONG SAMPAH SETIAP SUDUT, BUANG KEDEPAN SEKOLAH DAN BAKAR..!" teriak choi seongsae tegas sedangkan semua murid yang berada di kelas sudah diam kaku ketakutan termasuk hyunhwa, tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun dan hyesung.

"Yah songsae pelan ngapa kalau ngomong..! Bisa tuli nih..!" kata hyesung lalu mengusap kedua telinganya.

"Sungie gimana ni aku takut..!" kata hyunhwa ketakutan, yah memang dari SD di antara mereka bertiga yang paling takut di hukum adalah hyunhwa, dan hyesung selalu membelanya agar dia tidak di hukum.

"Tapi songsae..! bisakah hyunnie tidak duhukum..!" kata hyesung sebelum menjalani hukumannya.

"Apa alasan kalian kalau hyunhwa tak boleh di hukum..?" tanya songsaenim.

"Sebenarnya tadi dia tak ingin ikut makan, tapi saya memaksa hyunnie untuk ikut..! Tapi tadi dia di kantin tak makan sama sekali..!" kata hyesung.

"Apa benar..?" tanya choi songsaenim.

"Ne songsae..! hyunnie tadi hanya diam tak ikut makan samasekali..!" kata kyuhyun membela sahabatnya juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua cepat laksanakan hukuman kalian..!" kata choi songsae.

"Gomawo sungie..!" kata hyunhwa lalu tersenyum.

"Ne..! Dahh songsae..!" kata hyesung lalu keluar kelas di ikuti kyuhyun.

"Yah elu sih sung ngapain coba pakai makan segala..! Kan berat nih hukumannya..!" omel kyuhyun.

"Udeh diem aja ngapa sih..! bikin gila lu..! Eh tapi hyunnie kenapa dari dlu selalu takut di hukum sih..! kita kan udah berkali-kali ngajak dia berbuat yang akan di hukum..?" kata hyesung bingung.

"Yah mana gua tau..! Lu kira gua bapaknya apa..!" kata kyuhyun.

"Ihh yah biasa aja dong bang..!" kata hyesung lalu mulai meraih tempat sampah yang ada di pinggir halaman.

"Yah pemulung..!" ejek kyuhyun.  
"Argghh..!" teriak kyuhyun saat ada seseorang yang melempari dia.

"ahahaha rasain lu..!" kata hyesung tertawa.

"Yah pabbo..! Siapa yang berani nimpukin gua hah..!" kata kyuhyun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Gua..! Awas lu kalau berani ngehina setan gua..!" kata hyunhwa yang muncul dengan beraninya.

"Ihh lu berani amat sih ama gua..!" kata kyuhyun lalu mencabut rumput yang ada di bawah kakinya dan dia lemparkan ke hyunhwa.

"Ahh udah deh..! Kyu lu cepetan buang nih sampah..! Lu kenapa kesini hyun..?" tanya hyesung.

"Iya iya siniin..!" kata kyuhyun lalu mengambil tongsampah yang ada di depan hyesung lalu membuangnya ke depan sekolahan.

"Yah dihukum lah..! Aku gak kuat liat kalian di hukum berdua dari SD sampe sekarang..! Dari dulu aku selalu takut di hukum..! Dan sekarang aku mau dihukum deh..!" kata hyuhwa lalu tersenyum.

"Wah daebak..! Jangan bosan-bosan kena hukuman ama kita ya..!" kata hyesung lalu merangkul hyunhwa.

"TIDAK ADA ACARA NGOBROL...! CEPAT KERJAKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN..!" teriak choi seongsae.

"Ahh beres songsae..!" kata hyesung.

"Elu bodo sih..!" kata kyuhyun yang baru kembali lalu memukul kepala hyesung.  
"Ahh kyu lu suka banget sih mukul gua..!" kata hyesung lalu menjambak rambut kyuhyun.

"Udah sungie kita kesana aja..! biar nih evil bersihin yang di sini..!" kata hyunhwa lalu menggandeng hyesung menjauhi kyuhyun.

"EH KENPA GUA SENDIRIAN..? HYUNNIE SUNGIE..! YAHH..!" teriak kyuhyun.

"DIAMMM..!" teriak choi songsae yang ada di belakang kyuhyun.

"Huwaaa songsae mengagetkan saja..! Seperti setan, datang tak di undang tiba-tiba muncul..!" kata kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang..?" tanya choi songsae.

"Ahh aniya songsae..! Dahh..!" kata kyuhyun lalu berlari menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

Sepulang sekolah.

"Huahh ini sekolah atau apa sih..! Perasaan banyak hukumannya deh..! Masuk kelas aja cuman 3jam pelajaran..!" gerutu hyesung saat keluar dari kelas, berjalan berdampingan dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya elu sih kenapa pake mintain choi songsae uang buat beli makan sih..!" kata kyuhyun lalu menjitak kepala hyesung.

"Eh lu suka banget sih mukul kepala gua..! Nih hyunnie ngapa sih kyu..! Sebel gua..!" kata hyesung kesal lalu mendorong hyunhwa ke depan kyuhyun.

"Apaan..! Ngapain coba mukul temen sendiri gile kali..! Pulang yukk hyun..!" kata kyuhyun lalu merangkul hyunhwa dan berjalan menjauhi hyesung.

"Kyu lu pabbo..! Ntar dia marah lagi tau..!" kata hyunhwa memukul kepala kyuhyun.

"Gak bakal hyun..!" kata kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Issh tuh anak berdua bikin kesel aja..!" gerutu hyesung sambil menghentakkan kakinya di lantai.

"Hei setan tumben pulang sendiri..!" goda seorang namja.  
"Apasih oppa..! Tuh mereka berdua nyebelin tau..!" kata hyesung lalu berjalan mendahului ryeowook.

"Eh pabbo..! Di ajak bicara malah pergi..!" kata yesung yang baru saja datang menghampiri dua dongsaeng boongannya, lalu memukul kepala hyesung.

"Ihh ini juga apaan sih..! Kenapa suka banget sih ngebully kepala gua..!" bentak hyesung lalu memukul kepala kedua namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Eh kita lebih tua darimu..! kenapa kau berani sekali memukul kita..! dasar SETAAN...!" kata yesung keras saat mengatakan 'Setan' dan hyesung juga langsung berlari.

"HEI BERHENTI KAU SETAN KECIL...! DASAR YEOJA KURANG AJAR TAK SOPAN..!" teriak yesung mengejar hyesung, sedangkan ryeowook juga mengikuti hyungnya mengejar yeoja yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

"Huwaaa..! Oppa peace..! Hyun tolongin gua hyun..! Hyaaa..!" teriak hyesung lalu menarik hyunhwa yang ada di depannya dan membalikan badan hyunhwa.

"Wae..? Kau kenapa evil..!" tanya kyuhyun.

"Lihat tuh..! Teman-teman pabbomu mengejarku..!" kata hyesung yang masih bersembunyi di belakang hyunhwa sambil menunjuk kedua namja yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Bwahahahaha..! Pabbo hahaha..!" sekarang kyuhyun sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekonyolan sahabatnya.

"Hya kau yeoja kecil..! Hosh.. hosh.. ahh kemari kau..!" kata yesung terengah-engah karena mengejar hyesung.

"Yah oppa kalian kenapasih..?" tanya hyunhwa baik-baik sedangkan hyesung sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tadi dia memukul kepala kita berdua hyun..! Dasar setan kurang ajar banget sih..!" kata ryeowook mencoba mencubit hyesung tapi di hindari oleh hyesung.

"Hyaaa kena kau..!" kata yesung menjewer telinga hyesung dari belakang.

"Ahh oppa appo..! Ampun oppa..! Gak ngulangin lagi deh..!" kata hyesung pasrah sambil memegang telinga kirinya yang di jewer yesung.

"Aissh aku tak akan termakan perkataanmu saat ini..! Wookie kita apakan dia..?" tanya yesung pada temannya.

"Buang saja ke sungai han hyung..!" kata kyuhyun.

"Eh kyu lu jahat banget sih ama gua..! langka tau yeoja kayak gua...!" kata hyesung lalu menendang kaki kyuhyun.

"Aissh sakit setan..!" kata kyuhyun lalu ikut menjewer telinga kanan hyesung.

"Yah sakit tau..! Kalian suka banget sih ngebully gua..! Lepasin ngapa..!" kata hyesung memohon.  
"Aniya..! Tak akan kita lepaskan..!" kata yesung.

"Eh tuh ada yeoja cantik banget yah..! huwaa gua kalah cantik..!" kata hyesung sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang ada di sebrang jalan. Sontak kedua namja yang menjewernya langsung melepaskan jewerannya, 'Berhasil' batin hyesung dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Kabbuuurrrr..!" kata hyesung sambil menggandeng hyunhwa berlari meninggalkan ketiga namja yang sedang melihat yeoja yang ada di sebrang jalan.

"Hyung katanya cantik..! Tapi kok keriputan yah..!" kata ryeowook polos.

"Hyaa wookie pabbo..! kita di tipu setan itu lagi..!" kata yesung mencubil lengan ryeowook.  
"YEOJA SETAN...! AWAS KAU..!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan, sedangkan hyesung dan hyunhwa sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di jalan menuju rumahnya.

"hahaha lu usil banget sih..! Udah tau mereka lebih tua dari lu, masih aja lu bully..!" kata hyunhwa pada sahabatnya.

"Ahaha salah sendiri, tadi pas yewook dateng eh tiba-tiba manggil gua setan, trus mukulin kepala gua lagi..! Yah gua pukul aja balik, sebel gua..!" kata hyesung mengadu.

"Eh hyun besok kan hari minggu nih..! Nginep di rumah gua dong, trus entar malem kita ke sungai han..!" pinta hyesung dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hmm gimana yah..! Gua tanya umma gua dulu deh..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Beneran ne...! Pokoknya harus boleh..!" paksa hyesung.

"Apaan sih lu maksa banget..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Ahh biarin..! Ya sudah pulang sana, ntar kalo boleh sms gua ya..! Entar gua susulin ke rumah lu..!" kata hyesung saat dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Beres deh..! Dahh..!" kata hyunhwa lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"SUNGIE PULANG..!" teriak hyesung saat memasuki rumahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat ketiga namja yang tadi membullynya, sekarang sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, entah datang cepat menggunakan apa.

"HUWAAA UMMAAAAA...!" teriak hyesung histeris, sontak yesung langsung membungkam mulut hyesung agar tak berisik lagi.

"Diem bisa gak sih..! Lu kira kita mau nyulik lu apa..!" kata yesung lalu melepaskan bungkamannya saat hyesung sudah tenang.

"Yah sapa tau aja kalian mau nyulik gua..!" kata hyesung.

"Ihh bencana besar tau gak nyulik lu itu..!" kata yesung asal.

"Ihh nyebelin banget sih..!" kata hyesung lalu mencubit lengan yesung, setelah itu dia duduk di sebelah ryeowook sedangkan yesung di sebelah kyuhyun.

"Ngapain sih kesini..?" tanya hyesung tak sopan.

"Eh tanya baik-baik dong..!" kata ryeowook lalu mencubit pipi kanan hyesung.

"Iya iya..! Ada apa kesini..? Puas..!" kata hyesung.

"Udah deh..! Entar malem K.R.Y ada konser..! Nah lu ama hyunnie harus dateng di barisan paling depan pokoknya..!" paksa kyuhyun.

"Lu kenapa maksa banget sih kyu..! Males ah gua gak punya uang..!" kata hyesung lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar di sofa.

"Nih udah gua beliin tiketnya..! Lu masa gak mau liat konser sahabatlu sih..!" kata kyuhyun sambil memberikan empat lembar tiket konsernya.

"Nah kalo begini gua mau kyu..! Tapi banyak amat yakk..! biasanya lu cuman ngasih tiga buat hyunsung ama hyunhwa..! Nah kenapa empat..!" kata hyesung saat mengambil tiketnya.

"Terserah deh lu kasih ke siapa..!" Kata yesung.

"Tapi kenapa harus entar malem sih..! Besok aja ngapa..!" kata hyesung asal.

"Kagak bisa bodoo..! Jadwalnya ya itu udah di tetapin...!" kata ryeowook kesal, sambil mencubit hidung hyesung.

"Ahh oppa..! Kalian merusak acara kencan gua aja sih, Pake ngadain konser segala..!" gerutu hyesung.

"Emang lu mau kencan ama siapa sih..?" tanya yesung.

"Ama hyunhwa lah..!" kata hyesung cepat.

"Mwo kalian berpacaran..?" tanya ryeowook kelewat polos.

"Aniya wokkie oppa babby..! Cuman mau jalan-jalan aja..!" kata hyesung sambil mengusap pipi ryeowook.

"Ahh udah deh jijik gua ngeliatnya..! kajja pulang hyung..!" ajak kyuhyun, lalu menepis tangan hyesung yang mengusap pipi ryeowook.

"Pulang dulu ne..!" pamit ryeowook dan yesung.

"Ne hati-hati oppa..!" kata hyesung lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hyaaa asikk nonton konser K.R.Y gratis lagi..! Ahh gua orang yang paling beruntung ne berteman dengan mereka..!" kata hyesung senang lalu menaruh tasnya di meja belajar.

~Drrtt Drrtt~ suara getaran hp hyesung yang berada di sakunya, sontak dia langsung mengambilnya dan membaca sms dari siapa.

_From : SnowHyun_

_Setaan...! Gua di bolehin nginep di rumah elu... Cepetan lu kesini sekarang.._

Setelah membaca pesan dari sahabatnya hyesung dengan cepat langsung membalasnya.

_To : SnowHyun_

_Ne hyun, Tunggu dulu ne aku mau mengganti baju.._

Setelah menekan tombol send, dia membuang Hpnya di kasurnya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat.

"Umma sungie kerumah hyunhwa sebentar ne..!" pamit hyesung pada sang umma yang sedan menonton TV.

"Hati-hati ne..!" kata sang umma.

"Yakk nonna kau mau kemana..?" tanya dongsaeng hyesung yang baru pulang sekolah, dan berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu rumah.  
"Ke rumah hyunnie..! Sudah sana cepat masuk..! Eh nanti malam kita nonton konser K.R.Y ne..!" kata hyesung.

"Tiketnya gratiskan..?" tanya hyunsung sambil tersenyum.

"Ne tentu saja gratis lah..!" kata hyesung gembira.

"Wahh nonna daebak..! yasudah cepat pergi sana..!" kata hyunsung mengusir nonnanya.

"Ihh ngusir..!" kata hyesung, lalu mengacak rambun hyunsung.

"Eh hyunsungie, pinjem motor dong..!" pinta hyesung.

"Nih..!" kata sang dongsaeng lalu melemparkan kunci motornya.

"Gomawo..!" kata hyesung lalu langsung menaiki motor hyunsung yang terparkir di teras rumah.

Hyesung langsung melajukan motornya menuju rumah hyunhwa, yah tak seberapa jauh sih dari rumahnya.

"Katamu hyesung..! Kenapa namja..?" tanya umma hyunhwa saat dia melihat siapa yang menjemput anaknya.

"Dia hyesung umma..! Diakan memang tomboy begitu sih..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Anyeong ajhuma..!" sapa hyesung saat turun dari motornya dan melepas helmnya.

"Anyeong..!" kata umma hyunhwa.

"Tuh kan hyesung..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Hyesungie kenapa kau menggunakan motor, Ajhuma kira kau namjachingu hyunnie..!" kata umma hyunhwa.

"Hehehe mian ajhuma, sungie malas membawa mobil, ini tadi aja minjem hyunsung..!" kata hyesung menjelaskan.

"Ahh yasudah kalian hati-hati ne..!" kata umma hyunhwa.

"Ne umma..!" kata hyunhwa lalu mencium kedua pipi ummanya.

"Ajhuma sungie pulang dulu..!" pamit hyesung.

"Ihh lu ngapain sih pake motor segala..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Udah deh gak usah cerewet..! Pake nih.." kata hyesung lalu memberikan helm kepada hyunhwa.  
"Eh pelan-pelan ne..!" kata hyunhwa takut, karena menurutnya shabatnya ini kalau mengendarai motor selalu saja mengebut.

"Udah gak usah bawel deh..!" kata hyesung lalu mengegas motornya.

"Huwaa..! Gila lu kalo gua jatoh terus mati gimana..!" kata hyunhwa lalu berpegangan di pinggan hyesung.

"Eh lepasin ngapa kagak usah pakek pegangan, Entar dikira kita lesbi..! Iiihh gak mau banget deh..!" kata hyesung keras karena helm miliknya tertutup.

"Biarin dari pada gua jatuh..! Ahh paling orang-orang gak tau kali kalo lu yeoja..!" kata hyunhwa.

"Ihh Nyebelin banget..!" kata hyesung pelan, dan terus melajukan motornya menuju rumahnya.

"Eh kenapa itu motor menuju ke sini..! Itu hyesungie..? Dengan namjachingunya..?" kata kyuhyun sendiri saat melihat sebuah motor menuju rumah sahabatnya.

"Yakk lu bisa minggir kagak sih..!" kata hyesung saat memberhentikan motornya di depan kyuhyun+di depan rumahnya.

"Ahh pabbo ternyata elu yang nyetir..! Gua kira lu di boncengin ama namjachingu lu..!" kata kyuhyun lalu memuku kepala hyesung yang sudah tak memakai helm.

"Hyakk hyunie lepasin ngapa..! Udah sampe tau..!" kata hyesung melepaskan pegangan tangan hyunhwa yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Hyaa homo lesbi..!" teriak kyuhyun.

"Apaan sih bodo..! Gua takut jatuh tau..!" kata hyunhwa lalu turun dari motor hyesung.

"Minggir ngapa..! Gimana gua lewat coba..!" kata hyesung menyuruh hyunhwa dan kyuhyun minggir dari denpan pagar rumahnya.

"Eh ngapain lu kyu kesini..! Gak siap-siap apa buat konser nanti..? tanya hyesung saat mereka bertiga memasuki rumah hyesung.

"Ahh itu sih gampang..! Sekarang gua numpang main PS ne..! TV gua rusak..!" kata kyuhyun lalu berlari memasuki kamar hyesung, yah sudah biasa memang, mereka bertiga sangat dekat, jadi mau di rumah siapapun mereka merasa nyaman dan menganggap semua yang ada di dalam rumah sebagai saudara.

"HYUNSUNG KAJJA KITA BATLLE...!" teriak kyuhyun saat selesai memasang kabel PS nya .

"HYAA BAIK HYUNG..!" teriak hyunsung yang tau itu adalah sahabat nonnanya dan juga biasanya mereka berdua sering bermain game bersama.

"Eh kyu lu itu artis..! Kenapa kere amat sih..! TV aja gak punya..!" ejek hyesung saat memasuki kamarnya bersama hyunhwa.

"Diem aja lu setan..!" kata kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV hyesung.

Nah ini ceritanya Kyuhyun adalah maknae di boyband K.R.Y. Itu udah sahabatan sama Hyesung dan Hyunhwa sejak kecil, Nah kalau hyunsung itu saeng'nya hyesung, jadi tak heran kenapa bisa mereka bersikap tidak malu / sungkan lagi saat ngerusuh di rumah salah satu sahabatnya. Nah mereka bertiga itu satu sekolah + Satu kelas, Trus para hyung'nya kyuhyun juga satu sekolahan cuman beda kelas, Ryeowook kelas 11, Dan Yesung kelas 12. Nah mereka berlima udah saling kenal pada deket semua, meskipun Ryeowook ama Yesung baru kenal ama mereka bertiga. Udeh ya lanjut aja.

"Hyaaa hyung kenapa susah sekali mengalahkanmu...!" seru hyunsung saat dia sudah berkali-kali kalah dari namja yang sudah dari kecil ber'batlle dengannya.

"Hahaha, Karena itu nama lainku juga Gaemgyu..!" jelas kyuhyun lalu menyeringai.

"Pabbo pulang sana..! udah jam 6 lewat nih..!" kata hyesung yang dari tadi sedang bermain laptop dengan hyunhwa.

"Aiggo..! Konsernya kan pukul 8..! Dan aku harus datang pukul 5..! Ahhh pabbo..!" gerutu kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh gua nitip PS gua ne..! Jangan lupa lu ntar dateng..!" kata kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar hyesung menuruni tangga.

"Ajhuma kyu pulang dulu ne..!" pamit kyuhyun pada umma hyesung yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Apa kau tak mau makan malam dulu kyu..?" tanya umma hyesung.

"Aniya ajhuma gamsahamnida..! kyu ada konser..! Kyu pulang ajhuma..!" pamit kyuhyun.

"Ne hati-hati..!" kata umma hyesung, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar rumah hyesung menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Otte..? ngga sopan banget yah kata-katanya ?

Mian.. itu ff lama -_-

Kalo emang ngga ada yang suka ga boy lanjut kok :D

Gomawo yang udah nyempetin baca FF Aneh ini :D

Review Review Please ^^

#Bow


End file.
